1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method of generating directional rays and apparatuses performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To effectively express a three-dimensional (3D) image that provides a stereoscopic sense, images of different viewpoints may need to be provided to a left eye and a right eye of a user.
To provide a 3D image in a glassless state, the 3D image may need to be spatially segmented based on a viewpoint. A glassless 3D display may segment an image mainly using an optical controller and a display, in a space. The optical controller may be, for example, lenticular lenses and parallax barriers. The lenticular lenses may control each pixel image to be expressed in a direction, and the parallax barriers may control a pixel to be viewed from a direction through a slit.
Recently, a diffraction grating has been used as the optical controller. The diffraction grating may change a path of light to be output by adjusting an incidence angle of light to be incident on the diffraction grating, a line width of the diffraction grating, and the like. Thus, a 3D image may be expressed using such a diffraction grating corresponding to each subpixel of a display.